A Sentimental Journey
by Luc16
Summary: Steve stops at a small diner when his bike breaks down and meets someone that may just change his life. StevexOC but not until later :) This story is set a little before the Winter Soldier but after the Avengers. Hope you enjoy :)
1. A Sentimental Journey

Steve's bike stuttered to a stop in front of a dimly lit diner. He had no idea where he was but he couldn't keep going. His bike, a gift from Fury for his help with the Manhattan incident, had started wobbling and puttering out about five miles back. Steve forced the bike to go as long as possible and pulled off to the side of the road when he saw the diner. Steve tried to look through the rain obscuring his helmet and made out a watery "Cassy's Diner." He looked around and saw some other unlit buildings. A few buildings down, he saw a flickering Motel sign and sighed. A bed would be nice, Steve just hoped it was better than some of the other sketchy motels he'd stopped at.

Steve's stomach grumbled and he decided that food would come first before securing a room. He stepped off his bike and walked it the rest of the way to the diner. He gently propped it up on the porch and wrapped the lock around one of the support beams. Steve took off his helmet and quickly put it under his arm, rushing in to get out of the rain. As Steve pushed the door open to the diner, he froze.

It felt like he was back in his time. Steve faced a long white counter with a dozen red barstools, waiting to be sat on. To his left and right were red-leathered booths with white tables in the middle of them. Behind the long counter were some coffee machines and an assortment of empty containers. They looked to be pastry containers but seeing as it was evening, the pastries were gone. An old song from his past was playing. Was that Doris Day and Les Brown? Steve couldn't quite shake himself to act normally. He felt like he was home.

"Oh sweetheart! Come inside before you catch your death out there," an elderly woman cried, taking him by the arm. Steve blinked and allowed the woman to seat him at a table to the right. She set a plastic menu in front of him and babbled about the awful weather and their specials for the night.

"I'm sorry," Steve interrupted her, "Is this Doris Day and Les Brown?" The woman blinked at him and then smiled.

"Why, you know your music! Not many people your age can recognize the oldies. Charlotte!" the elderly woman exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"Yes Nana?" a woman with messy blonde hair poked her head out of what Steve assumed was the kitchen. She had large brown eyes and a smear of flour on her face.

"You're not the only one of your age who knows the oldies!" the elderly woman pointed at Steve. The woman with the messy hair smiled and Steve's eyes widened. The smile wasn't embarrassed or flirty, it was genuine. A genuine smile that showed how happy the woman seemed to be upon hearing of his knowledge of music. Steve grinned back awkwardly, his eyes flitting between the women.

"Nana, don't embarrass him. You don't want to scare away the customers," the smile widened. The elderly woman laughed and turned back to Steve.

"So what will it be sweetheart?" she asked. Steve blinked and then fumbled with the menu.

"Uh…I-um-"

"How about we start you off with some coffee and I'll come back for your food order?"

"That would be great. Thank you ma'am."

"Oh darling I haven't been called ma'am in ages," the woman laughed, "Call me Betty." Steve nodded and the woman walked off, talking to several other customers. Steve sat back against the booth and tried to blink the nostalgia and confusion out of his eyes. He felt like he was back in the 1940s but one look around reminded him he was in the present day. A man and woman two booths down were both on their phones, swiping and tapping on the screens. Steve felt inside his coat and pulled out his phone, another gift from Fury. Should he have it out like the others to fit in better? This was the part that made Steve's head spin. How do you act normal when you're from another era? Steve put his phone back in his jacket with a sigh and decided he would focus on something he could understand. The menu.

Steve scanned the menu and his mouth began to water at practically everything. There were eggs, pancakes, meat pies, burgers, so much food that it was hard to choose. Steve finally decided that the breakfast special sounded the best. What was the normal amount to eat? After the serum, Steve had noticed that he ate twice as much as the average soldier or person. So should he get one order of pancakes or two? Steve scratched his head and tried not to get frustrated. He had chosen to take this road trip by himself so he would figure out how to blend into society.

"If you're looking at the breakfast special, get a batch of pancakes and a batch of waffles," a voice said. Steve looked up to find an elderly man with a slight hunch talking to him. He had a bucket of dishes under one arm and a rag in the other. The tag on his apron read Nathan.

"Both?" Steve asked, surprised. Nathan chuckled and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Lotte back there is the best baker in this entire state. Even if you don't eat all of it, you have some for later. And trust me, you'll want it later," Nathan's eyes gleamed with a fatherly pride. Steve nodded his thanks and Nathan moved on to the next table. He looked back at the menu and was trying to decide between bacon or sausage when Betty came back with coffee.

"Here ya go hun. Nice and warm," she placed it in front of Steve along with some small packaged cups.

"Do you know what you want?" Betty asked, flipping a page on her notebook.

"Yes, I'd like the breakfast special with an order of pancakes and an order of waffles," Steve responded, handing her the menu.

"And will that be with bacon or sausage?"

"Uh-" Steve's stomach growled loudly and Betty smiled.

"I'll put both down. You look like a big eater."

"Thank you ma'am."

"I told you," Betty said, lightly smacking his arm with the menu, "Call me Betty."

"Right, sorry." Betty smiled and walked away, chuckling under her breath. Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his teeth. This whole being normal thing was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He'd lost track of how long he'd been unfrozen. He knew that he'd been awake for a couple of months before the aliens and Thor's brother attacked Manhattan. It had been about a month since the Manhattan incident. In that month, Steve had travelled across the country and was on his way back when his motorcycle had died in Wyoming. A month and Steve still didn't have a good grip on the 20th century. He knew it would take time but he hadn't expected it to take this long.

Steve looked at what had been placed before him and figured out that the cups were creamer. Steve shook his head in amazement at all the advancements of society and poured two in. The biggest shock Steve had experienced was the Internet. He grew used to the higher technology faster than other things but the Internet baffled him. There was a space where most of the world's information was stored and was available to everyone at any time? Oh and this wasn't a physical space but a "virtual" space. Steve couldn't quite wrap his head around it and had accepted the fact that he would probably never understand it. The coffee was good and warmed his tired bones. He'd been driving for a while and the warmth of the diner was comforting.

Steve looked around the diner and found only five other customers; the couple on their phones, a lone man at the counter, and another couple on the other side of the diner. Steve felt a mixture of longing and happiness as he observed the diner. It really did feel like home and Steve longed to go back to his era. But that was impossible and he had to move forward. Always look forward, never backwards, his father used to say. When Betty passed by him, Steve asked if she had a newspaper he could look at and she pulled one from behind the counter. Steve began to read all of the articles, no matter their relevance. He had realized that reading the newspaper was one of the best ways to begin to catch up on the decades he'd lost. By the time his food came, only the lone man at the counter remained.

"I'm sorry for the delay," Betty fussed, placing a heaping plate of food in front of him.

"Lotte will bring you your pancakes and waffles in a minute. The stove and waffle machine were being difficult," Betty explained. Steve looked at the mountain of food in front of him and his stomach growled in anticipation.

"Thank you Betty." Betty smiled and refilled his coffee cup. Steve folded the newspaper and put it to the side while he dug into his food. It was amazing, more than amazing. The eggs were fluffy, the bacon crunchy, and the hash browns perfectly browned. Steve tried to pace himself but he was ravenous. In a matter of minutes, his plate was empty.

"Oh, well it seems you enjoyed your food," Steve turned toward the voice and saw the girl from the kitchen. Charlotte. She was holding a plate in each hand, one filled with pancakes and the other with waffles. The smear of flour was still there but now Steve saw that flour covered her entire apron.

"It was fantastic," Steve said as she set the two plates down and took away his empty plate.

"Well I'm glad," she smiled, another genuine smile, "An empty plate is the best compliment to a cook. I'll be right back with some butter and syrup." She walked away and Steve turned back to the plates. The aroma from the plates stirred up an old memory and Steve was thrown back to a small yellow kitchen. He was a small boy, swinging his legs excitedly as his mother placed pancakes in front of him. She touched his head and kissed him lightly, telling him to dig in. He had smiled and poured half the bottle of syrup over his pancakes.

"Here you go," Charlotte's voice interrupted the memory and Steve looked up. He met Charlotte's brown eyes and blinked.

"Oh, right, thank you," Steve stammered, looking down at the table. Charlotte smiled and moved to clean a table. Steve buttered his food and poured most of the syrup onto both plates. _I guess I haven't changed too much_, Steve thought. Steve took a bite of his pancakes and nearly groaned in pleasure. The pancakes tasted like nothing he had ever had before. Fluffy and light yet it had a rich, creamy taste to them.

"Do you like them?" Charlotte asked, coming into view. Steve could only nod because his mouth was too busy chewing the pancakes from heaven. Charlotte smiled and leaned against a booth.

"I'm glad. I taught myself how to bake when I was little and I've been perfecting the recipe each year."

"These are perfect just they way they are ma'am."

"Why thank you," Charlotte beamed, "But please call me Charlie."

"Charlie?" Charlotte blushed slightly and fiddled with her apron.

"I never liked the name Charlotte so all my friends call me Charlie. Well except Nana and Nattie, they call me Lotte. That's their special name for me that only they can use."

"Charlie it is then," Steve smiled. Charlie smiled back and Steve noticed again how genuine her smiles were. It wasn't often that he saw such genuine smiles. Usually, people smiled politely or, when they knew who he was, women would smile flirtatiously. But not Charlie. She just seemed happy. No ulterior motives or politeness, just happiness and warmth. Steve focused back onto his pancakes and he was just about to start devouring the waffles when Charlie spoke again.

"So you like Doris Day and Les Brown?" Steve looked over at Charlie and wondered if she was asking for information or just out of curiosity.

"Yes, they're one of my favorites," Steve answered, watching Charlie carefully. She grinned, "They're mine too." Steve couldn't see any reaction that was suspicious and he couldn't think of any reason that this conversation could be harmful.

"Do you have any other favorites?" Steve asked.

"I'm a fan of Bing Crosby, Artie Shaw, and the Glen Miller band," Charlie responded, walking over. She slid into the seat opposite him and leaned forward.

"What are yours?" she asked, eyes sparkling with interest. Steve was slightly taken aback. For one he hadn't spoken to a woman, a normal non-assassin or agent woman, for quite some time and two, he hadn't spoken of 1940's music in a very long time. Charlie's eyes widened and she grimaced slightly.

"Sorry, I don't mean to invade your privacy or anything like that. It's just, not many people know who I'm talking about so it's rare to find someone who know the 1940s," Charlie apologized. Steve smiled and shook his head.

"You're not. I guess I was just shocked that you knew 1940s music too. I like those artists as well as Jimmy Dorsey and Freddy Martin." Charlie's eyes lit up and they fell into easy conversation. Steve was surprised how easily they talked. Charlie would talk about what she liked about certain artists while Steve ate and chimed in occasionally. When they discussed one of Steve's favorite artists or songs, Steve would talk while Charlie smiled and nodded. Steve didn't even notice when the last customer left until Charlie looked out the window.

"Oh the rain's stopped," she said idly. Steve looked outside and then around the diner. He'd finished the waffles about a half hour ago but he'd been enjoying the conversation.

"Looks like I'm the only one left," Steve said, getting up. Charlie looked around and he saw surprise cross her face.

"Oh guess so. Let me get your check." Steve followed her to the cash register, running his hands over the smooth counter top. A pang of nostalgia hit him again and he sighed.

"Are you driving home tonight?" Betty asked, stepping out from the kitchen.

"No, my motorcycle's dead. I was hoping to stay at the motel down the road," Steve answered, fishing around in his jacket for his wallet. Betty clicked her tongue and folded her arms.

"That motel's not open right now. It was just closed because of water damage." Steve looked up as he handed Charlie the right amount for his meal.

"Really? Is there another motel in town or close by?"

"Only the one motel in town and not another one for twenty miles or so." Steve frowned and ran a hand through his hair. What should he do now? Twenty miles was nothing to his super body but it would look strange if he was just walking on the side of the road. Not to mention dangerous.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Charlie suggested, "We have a spare room you can borrow until you fix your motorcycle."

"No, I couldn't ask that of you. I've already stayed past closing time I'm sure."

"Oh don't be silly boy! You're staying with us," Betty said.

"I-"

"Granted it won't be free. You'll still have to do chores to earn your keep," Nathan chimed in.

"Stay until your bike is fixed. I promise, we're not psychopaths," Charlie smiled. Steve looked between the three people and sighed, giving in.

"Thank you, a place to stay would be much appreciated," Steve said. Charlie's smile widened and Betty nodded triumphant.

"Now if you're going to stay under our roof, we need to know your name boy," Nathan said, leaning against the back counter.

"Steve, Steve Rogers," he replied, without thinking of the implications of his name. He held his breath as he waited for the reactions, but none came.

"Steve, nice to meet you. I'm Nathan, this is my wife Betty and our daughter Charlotte or Charlie for short. Only we can call her Lotte," Nathan winked. Steve smiled and shook their hands. Looking at the three people in front of him, Steve didn't feel out of place for the first time since he woke up. For the first time, Steve felt normal.


	2. A Pocketful of Dreams

**Hello All! This is my first Captain America fanfic so I need you guys to tell me if I'm portraying Steve right lol This idea just sprang up out of nowhere and I decided to write it down and share it with you all! I hope you guys enjoy! I love reviews and constructive criticisms, so let me know what you think :)**

**BTW in the last chapter, the song playing was "A Sentimental Journey" by Doris Day and Les Brown. The song in this chapter is "A Pocketful of Dreams" by Bing Crosby.**

**I will try to update regularly but I'm not making any promises. I have 2 more weeks left of summer break so I will try to get some more chapters in before school. Once school starts, the updates will become much less frequent. Just a fair warning beforehand**

**I do not own Captain America, only Charlie, Betty, and Nathan :)**

* * *

Steve followed Betty, Nathan, and Charlie out of the small diner. Betty locked up while Nathan and Charlie circled around back. Steve grabbed his bike and pushed it through the mud after them. A small blue house with a white wrap-around porch came into view. It had two stories with two garden beds in front and the forest in the back.

"Home sweet home," Nathan smiled. He slapped Steve's shoulder and steered him towards the house. Steve set his bike against the porch and grabbed his small duffel bag. The stairs creaked as they climbed and the wood railing was soft under Steve's hand. The house obviously had wear but it was a homey wear, this house had been someone's home for a long time.

"Nattie, we need to fix the shutters before the next storm," Charlie said, wiggling a loose shutter. It fell off in her hand and she gave Nattie, Steve assumed that was Nathan, a look.

"I'll fix it…eventually," Nathan mumbled, opening the door and walking in. Charlie smiled and shook her head, setting the broken shutter on the porch. Steve walked in after Charlie and was met with a smell of lavender. The door opened up to a spacious living room that led into the kitchen. There was a door to his left that was closed but it looked like an office or extra room. Another door to his right led to a spare bedroom and stairs on the left led up to the second level.

"You'll be staying in this room. It's already set up as a guest room so you have your typical bed, nightstand, dresser, etc," Charlie opened the right door further and Steve poked his head in. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle with a dresser and another door to the left.

"That door leads to the bathroom. We'll have to share the bathroom because it's the only one on the first level. My bedroom is just past the bathroom," Charlie pointed.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I know I'm a stranger and this must be a huge inconvenience-"

"Steve," Charlie put her hand up, "Your welcome and it's not an inconvenience. We like having visitors stay with us. It adds something different to a normally routine day. You are welcome in our house." Charlie smiled reassuringly and Steve's mouth tipped into a grin.

"Thank you." Charlie nodded once more and then motioned with her head to follow him.

"Did you show him his room?" Betty asked. She stood next to Nathan in the living room with a smile on her face.

"Yep, he's all good to go," Charlie responded cheerily.

"Thank you again, for letting me stay Betty, Nathan," Steve said.

"Oh you are such a sweetie! You are very welcome!"

"We couldn't just let you sleep in the rain, now could we?"

"Well I mighty appreciate the kindness," Steve chuckled. Betty smiled and Nathan wrapped his arm around her. Looking at them, Steve couldn't see any of Betty or Nathan resembled in Charlie but they were definitely a family, no doubt about that. Just by the look in their eyes and their playful banter, they loved each other.

"Well, I'm off to bed and I suggest you two get to bed as well," Betty said in a motherly voice. Steve and Charlie mumbled "goodnights" and watched the two climb upstairs.

"I'm usually up pretty early so I'm sorry if I wake you up," Charlie apologized, turning to Steve.

"Don't worry about it. Just go about your normal routine and I'll try not to get in the way," Steve said. Charlie rolled her eyes and said, "You won't get in the way. Goodnight Steve." Steve chuckled a reply and walked back into the room that would be his for the night. He took off his shoes and looked around the room. Out of habit and perhaps a dash of paranoia, Steve walked around the room checking for bugs and any hidden dangers. He checked the window and made sure it was locked. _Come on, there's nothing out there,_ Steve mentally chided himself. With a shake of his head and a sigh, Steve stripped to his underwear and crawled into the spacious bed. He shifted and rolled over a few times, finally settling on his back. He closed his eyes and let the tiredness in his bones drag him into sleep.

Steve woke up three hours later from a nightmare. He was panting slightly and it took his mind a minute to remember where he was. He sat up and groaned quietly into his hands. He could still see Bucky freefalling from the train and the terror that was written across his face. He could still feel the chill of the snow air and the rumble of the train as it sped away. Steve opened his eyes again, not wanting to replay the scene in his mind anymore than he had to. He stared at the shadows that danced across the ceiling and listened to the wind howl outside. Storm must've picked up again, Steve thought idly. The rain was a constant drumming that began to lull Steve to sleep. I hope I stay asleep, he thought before he was swept away to sleep.

A few hours later, Steve woke up again. After a few minutes he went back to sleep. However, he woke up three more times during the night because of a nightmare, the slightest sound, or the bed. The bed just wasn't right; Steve couldn't put his finger on it. The last time he woke up, the sky was just beginning to lighten and he couldn't stand lying in bed, trying to sleep. Steve rolled out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a blue flannel shirt, tucked in. Steve ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He slowly opened the door and winced when it creaked loudly. He stepped out into the living and slipped quickly into the bathroom. He washed his face and rubbed his neck, rolling the sleep from his shoulders. After a few minutes, Steve stepped out and froze. Now that he was up, what was he supposed to do? He could start working on his bike but he needed more light. He could go back to his room, but then what?

"Good morning," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Charlie stuck her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be up," Steve apologized, walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't apologize, I told you I get up early," Charlie smiled. Steve walked into the kitchen and saw three muffin trays on the table.

"I bake for the diner and baking takes time so here I am at five in the morning," Charlie explained, returning to her mixing bowl.

"What are you making?"

"Blueberry and chocolate chip muffins. They're the favorites." Steve nodded his head and stood awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Steve asked. There was flour, butter, and sugar strewn across the counter. He didn't know what he could do but he felt like he should ask.

"No, I'm good thanks," Charlie chuckled. She mixed the muffin batter and scooped it into another pan. The oven beeped and Charlie took out two large loafs.

"Wow, you must have been up a while to make all of this," Steve said, impressed. One loaf looked like cornbread, the other had chocolate chips.

"Yep, I get up at four each morning and start baking."

"Isn't that tiring?"

"Yes but it's what I love. If I can do what I love, it's worth the exhaustion." Steve nodded his head in agreement and took a seat at the table. The batter by itself looked tasty and now that the bread was out, it smelled delicious.

"So I've explained why I'm up at dawn, what about you?" Steve turned his head to look at Charlie. Her head was tilted to the side and she had a curious look on her face.

"Why are you up so early Steve?" Charlie asked more directly. Steve looked down and fidgeted.

"Guess it's because I'm in an unfamiliar place," Steve shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to talk about his nightmares or paranoia. Charlie didn't say anything for a minute and placed two muffin tins in the oven. Steve looked at the table and ran his fingers over some scratches.

"The bed's too soft isn't?" Steve looked up at Charlie's voice. She wasn't facing him but she glanced over her shoulder.

"It's like a marshmallow. Too fluffy, too comfortable. It feels like-"

"You'll sink into the floor," Steve finished, finally understanding what the problem was. Charlie turned around with a knowing smile on her face.

"How did you know I was a soldier?" Steve asked, eyebrows scrunched. Charlie nodded to two photos hanging on the wall. One frame held a marine, the other an army man.

"I have two brothers in the military. Whenever they come home, they always sleep on the floor at their insistence. I asked them why once and they said the bed is too soft and they feel more comfortable on the floor," Charlie said, "George is the oldest, he's the marine. Tommy is the second oldest and he's in the army. Then there's me."

"Do they come home often?" Steve asked, getting up and taking a closer look at the photos. George had a hard face with guarded eyes. Tommy was leaner with more wild eyes.

"No, they love their job too much to come home," Charlie said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Steve looked back and Charlie shrugged.

"There's not a lot to come back to and they prefer to stay with people who understand them." Charlie took out a cookie sheet and began pouring batter into it.

"Well, from what I tried yesterday, your cooking is something to come back to," Steve said, wanting to rid the sadness from her voice. Charlie laughed, "That's probably the only reason they come back at all. I am the best after all." Steve chuckled and sat back down. He watched Charlie move about the kitchen and was reminded of his mother when she cooked in the morning. She would make him and his dad breakfast and then he'd run, or try to run, of to school. Steve suddenly felt a pang of longing for his mother even though she'd died before his experiment.

"I wanted to join the army," Charlie brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up at her.

"I wanted to be just like my big brothers but because of certain circumstances, I wasn't able to. Which is probably better or else the good state of Wyoming wouldn't have my fabulous baking," Charlie winked.

"That would be a shame," Steve smiled. He was just about to ask what those circumstances were when the oven beeped again. Charlie took out the muffins and replaced the oven with more. Steve swallowed his question, deciding that might be too personal for a morning conversation. Charlie started fiddling with an old radio and then stepped away when Bing Crosby came on. A wide grin spread across her face and she dusted her hands off in victory.

"I love this oldies station. It's my favorite type of music," Charlie breathed deeply as if to inhale Bing Crosby's voice. Steve chuckled and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his back.

"I've got a pocketful of dreams by Bing Crosby," Steve said, listening to the familiar voice.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"_Oh I'm no millionaire_-"

"_But I'm not the type to care_-"

"_Because I've got a pocketful of dreams_," Steve and Charlie sang at the same time. Charlie grinned broadly and Steve couldn't help but smile too. It was rare to find someone who truly enjoyed his music.

"Dreams," Charlie said wistfully, "What are your dreams?" Steve blinked, caught off guard by the question.

"Um…my dreams? Well…" Steve hadn't thought about it. Before he was changed into a super soldier, all he had wanted to do was protect his country. Has that changed much? Steve thought to himself.

"I guess…I just want to do what I can for my country," Steve scratched his head.

"Well that's very patriotic of you," Charlie smirked. Steve snorted.

"What's your dream then?"

"My dream is to have my own bakery with an outdoor patio and striped umbrellas. I would have all my goodies in display cases and people would call in cakes for birthdays and weddings. That's my dream," Charlie sighed, leaning against the counter.

"That's not patriotic at all," Steve joked.

"Well of course I would have a specialty cookie that has our stars and stripes painted proudly on it."

"You could make a brownie with a star in the middle of it."

"Yeah or I could have little apple pies with stars on the top." Steve and Charlie threw ideas back and forth, ranging from pastries to decorations to locations.

"Haven't you ever been somewhere that you wanted to come back to?" Steve asked. Charlie took the last pan out of the oven and shrugged.

"I haven't really left Wyoming before. I've never had the chance or the money to travel," Charlie said.

"So would you stay here?"

"I don't think so. I never pictured myself here forever. I just don't know when I'll leave," Charlie placed her hands on her hips and looked around.

"Well, I'm done baking for the morning and I need to clean up which means," Charlie turned to Steve, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Steve chuckled and stood up.

"I can do that but I can also do more," Steve stretched, "I could help or do something other than just sit in my room. Please tell me something I can do." Charlie smiled and looked around, biting her lip in thought.

"The shutters need fixing-"

"I can do that."

"Ok, the tools are out back. I'll have breakfast ready for you when you're done," Charlie grinned.

"Thank you ma'am. It'll be fixed by breakfast," Steve grinned, giving a mock salute. He went out the back door to Charlie's laughter.


	3. Stators and Duct Tape

**Hello all! Thank you so so so much for reviewing! I am so happy and grateful for your feedback! :D**

**Here's a few things that I forgot to say in the beginning:**

*** I don't live in Wyoming so I have no idea what it's like there, I'm going off of pictures**

*** there are some later chapters of abuse but they won't be too graphic**

*** I don't claim to know how abuse affects people, I'm going off of my imagination so I don't meant to offend anyone!**

*** there will be absolutely no smut in my story or cussing (in case you were wondering)**

*** I am in college so after the next 2-3 weeks, updates will become less frequent, much less frequent (sorry, I can be really bad on updating but I'm trying to change that)**

*** I have no idea how shutters are fixed so again I'm going from my imagination**

***I have no idea how motorcycles work so I looked up on the internet what might be wrong**

**um…I think that's all for now. If there's more, I will let you all know in the next chapter :) Thank you again for all of your reviews! :D**

* * *

"Are you trying to take my job young man?" Steve turned at Nathan's voice and stood up from his crouching position.

"No sir, just trying to help," Steve replied. Nathan stared at him for a moment, mug of coffee in one hand, and then smiled cheekily.

"Well that you are. You're helping me by doing my job," Nathan chuckled, "Keep up the good work, son." Nathan went back inside, chuckling to himself, and Steve shook his head. He went back to fixing the shutters, smiling to himself. It had been a while since someone had treated him normally. Sure there was S.H.I.E.L.D and all of their agents but even they sometimes treated him like a legend. Steve was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was a legend. A very old legend that didn't look old. When he'd taken the serum, he had no idea that it would keep him young. Steve had asked a S.H.I.E.L.D doctor if he'd ever age but the doctor didn't know. Nobody knew what the serum did. Steve was an experiment. An experiment that was alive and working.

Steve placed the shutters on the window and began screwing them into the side of the window. The shutters were probably as old as the house but were still in good shape. That's something Steve had noticed since waking up. Modern tools and materials broke so easily and nobody fixed them. They just bought new ones or moved onto the next trend. When S.H.I.E.L.D had first given him a phone he had dropped it the next day and the screen had shattered. Natasha had laughed at him and always brought it up when they met. And the fossil joke, that was a pretty regular taunt. Steve didn't mind the taunts but he was frustrated with how lost he felt. So many things were different in this era. The culture, the values, all of them seemed to have changed.

"Why, what do we have here?" Betty asked, hands on her hips, "Not even one full day in my house and your already working."

"Just doing what I can to say thank you," Steve smiled.

"You charmer," Betty laughed, "Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be there in a minute. Just putting the last screw in," Steve replied. Betty walked back into the house and Steve's eyebrows furrowed. Charmer? He hadn't been trying to charm anyone, he was just doing what was right. _At least, what was right in my day,_ Steve thought. He sighed and finished fixing the shutters. Steve stood back, admired his work, and walked inside, satisfied.

"All done?" Charlie asked, placing a plate of eggs and bacon on the table.

"All fixed ma'am," Steve said, sitting down at the table. The food smelled delicious and Steve's stomach growled loudly.

"You're going to have to make more eggs Lotte. Steve's stomach sounds like a black hole," Betty laughed. Steve blushed slightly and Betty laughed more.

"Already made some," Charlie chuckled. She held up a pan of sizzling eggs and Steve smiled gratefully. Conversation stopped as everyone began eating and Charlie munched while cooking the last eggs. The food was just as good as last night, possibly even better. Steve tried to take his time, to look at least a little normal, but he was ravenous. When his plate was empty, not even a minute passed before Charlie scooped the last eggs onto his plate. Steve nodded in thanks and Charlie smiled.

"So, what's the plan for today Steve? You gonna see what's wrong with your bike?" Nathan asked, snapping a newspaper.

"Yes sir. Hopefully it's nothing too serious and I'll be out of your hair shortly."

"Out of our hair? I kind of like having you around, boy."

"Oh hush Nathan. You only like him because he's doing your projects."

"Steve, stop thinking that you're an inconvenience. This is the last time I'm going to say it, you are welcome in our house," Charlie said in a stern but kind voice. She gave him a look and Steve nodded.

"Now you see who really runs this house," Nathan joked. Charlie smirked and smacked Nathan on the arm.

"We've got to be in the diner in five minutes, who's washing today?" Charlie asked. Betty looked at her plate and scraped up a few crumbs while Nathan seemed to be engrossed in his newspaper.

"Guys seriously?" Charlie spun around, hands on her hips.

"I did it yesterday."

"No, I did dear."

"Nathan you know my back is sore in the morning-"

"Your back is always sore but it never stopped you before."

"You guys are such children sometimes. Please can one of you just-"

"I'll do it," Steve piped up. All three heads turned towards him.

"I'm not going to the diner and I want to help," Steve reasoned. Charlie opened her mouth to protest but Steve stopped her, "I insist. Let me do the dishes, I promise I won't break any of them."

"See, Steve will do them. You're so kind!"

"You're the best kid."

"Guys he's not a slave-"

"Come on dear, we're going to be late," Betty sang as she got up from the table. Charlie rolled her eyes and mouthed a "thank you." Steve smiled and nodded, gathering the plates. The family continued to bicker all the way out the front door and Steve chuckled. He'd forgotten what a family acted like. His smile faltered as memories of his family and friends came rushing back. His father messing his hair up. Bucky slinging his arm around his shoulders. His mother's hugs.

Steve sighed and set to work on the dishes to distract his mind. He made sure he was extra careful so he wouldn't break his promise. He washed and dried the dishes, leaving them out. He wasn't sure where to put them and decided that rifling through a stranger's house wasn't the most polite thing to do. He walked to the front, picked up the discarded tools, and brought them back to the shed. He grabbed some new other tools he thought he might need and headed back to the front towards his bike.

Steve started checking everything to figure out why it went dead. He tried to start it but got nothing. Not even a sputter, just silence. Steve checked the battery but it looked good. There was enough gas, so what was it? Steve started checking more of the intricacies of the bike. _It's not the connections or the rectifier or the regulator. Could it be the…dang it's the stator,_ Steve thought. He sat back and rubbed his neck. If the stator was busted he needed to buy a new one. _Thanks for the great gift Fury_, Steve thought bitterly. He could call for someone to pick him up but Steve banished the thought. He wanted to avoid going back to work until absolutely necessary. He needed some time to himself, to figure things out. Steve looked up and was surprised to see that the sun had moved. It must have been around noon.

"Steve!" Nathan called, "Come in and eat at the diner!" Steve waved back and stood up. He dusted himself off and followed Nathan through the back door of the diner. The diner was bustling and Steve sidestepped as Betty walked past him, trays loaded with food.

"Hey there sweetheart! Go ahead and sit at the counter and I'll get you something to eat," Betty said as she walked away. Steve followed her directions and found an empty seat next to an older man with a faded baseball cap. He had a canvas jacket on with torn jeans. His face was unshaved and he sat with a slouch.

"You're new," the man said gruffly.

"Just came into town yesterday," Steve answered. Steve could feel himself tensing. _This man isn't an enemy, stop being paranoid,_ Steve thought. The man's eyes shifted towards Steve, looking him up and down.

"You staying with Betty and her family?"

"Yes sir. My bike broke down and they offered me a place to stay until it's fixed."

"Speaking of your bike," Betty said as she walked into view with a big plate of food, "Did you figure out what was wrong?"

"The stator's busted so I need to order a new one," Steve replied, "Is there a mechanic in town I could call?"

"Well there's Billy-"

"Out of town," the man interrupted.

"What about Franklin?"

"Studying abroad in Europe."

"Well shoot," Betty said, eyebrow furrowing, "Those are the only mechanics for miles." Steve felt himself slumping. He would have to call S.H.I.E.L.D and ask to be picked up. Or somehow steal away in the night to a nearby town. _That sounds desperate,_ Steve thought wearily. But he really didn't want to call S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Billy'll be back next week," the man spoke up, "You can call him then." Steve's spirits lifted.

"Thank you um-"

"Bentley."

"Thank you Bentley."

"And you are?"

"Steve." Bentley looked at Steve in the eye for the first time and frowned.

"You look familiar…" Bentley trailed off, his eyes boring into Steve's. Here it comes, Steve thought. There goes my normality.

"Bentley, don't be scrutinizing my customers or you won't get your blueberry muffin," Charlie said from the counter. Steve looked up. He hadn't realized she was there. Bentley smirked and looked away from Steve.

"Can't have that now, can we?" Bentley chuckled. Charlie smiled but Steve had a feeling it was forced. She caught his eye and some emotion flashed across her eyes. She broke eye contact and turned around to get the coffee pot. _What was that?_ Steve wondered. She'd stopped Bentley from inquiring further about his name. Could she know? If she did, why hadn't she said anything? _No, I don't think she knows who I am quite yet_, Steve thought. Steve shook his head of the weird interaction and dug into his food.

After he was done, he watched the diner and the activity. Betty was the main waitress though Charlie would help sometimes. Nathan was the busboy and cleaned up the tables. The diner was small enough that the family of three could run it smoothly. The people didn't seem to mind if they waited a little bit and looked like they were having a good time. Betty knew everyone and interacted with each customer like they were her children or grandchildren, no matter the age.

"So now that you're stuck here for another week, what are you going to do?" Charlie asked, leaning on the counter behind Steve. Her hair was falling out of its ponytail and her apron was splattered with flour. Her eyes shone with curiosity and held a hint of amusement. Steve sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he said honestly.

"Well, you can stay at our home for as long as you need and if you need something to do, the house is old and needs a lot of fixing," Charlie offered. Steve's mouth quirked in a smile and Charlie smiled back.

"Thank you ma'am. I think I'll take you up on your offer," Steve said.

"Good, then when you're done, you can fix our radio," Charlie pointed to a radio behind the counter, "A little boy was trying to get up on the stool and he pulled the cord, making our poor radio crash to the floor."

"The horror!" Charlie slapped his arm and he laughed.

"I'll do what I can to make it work," Steve said.

"Good man," Charlie smiled. She sauntered back into the kitchen and Steve went back to his food, chuckling.

"Duct tape works wonders," Bentley commented. Steve looked at him and Bentley motioned towards the radio.

"It you just need to hold it together, duct tape will do the job," Bentley said as he stepped off the stool. He set some money on the counter, grabbed a muffin, and walked away. Steve nodded his head and watched him leave. _You meet all kinds of people in America,_ Steve thought. He finished the rest of his lunch and then began fixing the radio. An hour later, the radio was fixed and held together by duct tape.


	4. Scrabble, Tea, and Secrets

**Hello! I have just one little note this time, a very important note that I should have said at the beginning but forgot to. I am writing off of the movies, not the comics. I'm trying to research but wikipedia's not perfect. If there's something blatantly wrong, please let me know! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me with ideas! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Nathan! Nelipot is not a word!"

"Yes it is! Someone called me that the other day."

"You are so full-"

"Look it up in the dictionary if you don't believe me!"

"Ugh, every time," Betty groaned, reaching for the thick dictionary. She plopped it on the table and continued to bicker with Nathan. Steve sat back with his hands folded and tried not to smile to obviously. Nathan and Betty's bickering always made him laugh, much to Betty's exasperation.

"We are not a sideshow young man," Betty had told him yesterday, wagging her finger. Steve had nodded, hiding his smile. When she'd turned away, his grin broke free and Charlie caught him trying to smother it again. She smirked herself and shook her head.

Steve turned his head to look at Charlie who was sitting next to him. Her face was contorted as she tried to hide her laughter. Her hand rested on her chin to make it look like she was laughing. Steve had a feeling it was there for quick shield if her mask broke.

"Do they always do this?" Steve whispered as Nathan and Betty continued to argue.

"With Scrabble, yes," Charlie whispered back. Steve chuckled under his breath.

"Shh, they'll hear you and then rip you to shreds instead of ripping each other," Charlie breathed, laughter lacing her voice.

"I think I'll start laughing if they turn on me. I don't know why but they give off the distinct image of a rabbit and chipmunk fighting over a hoard of nuts." Charlie clapped her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress the laughter that bubbled in her chest.

"Are you guys laughing at us?" Betty whirled around, her voice higher than usual.

"No, we were just – um – strategizing," Steve answered. Betty's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something.

"Hah! Nelipot, someone who walks without shoes!" Nathan cried, pointing at a tiny word in the dictionary. Betty leaned in to look at it and then scoffed.

"Nathan, you can't use words we don't know."

"But I know it! That's why I placed it-"

"Nathan that's the rule."

"What rule? Betty, you can't just make up rules."

"I'm not-"

"Come on," Charlie said, standing up, "I can't keep sitting here without laughing." Steve smiled and followed her into the kitchen. Betty and Nathan didn't notice.

"Tea?" Charlie asked, grabbing a mug.

"Sure, thank you." Steve leaned against the counter as Charlie began preparing the kettle and the tea bags.

"Thanks for being my partner in Scrabble. I'm an awful speller and always lose horribly in that game," Charlie said, leaning against the other counter.

"I don't know how much help I was but your welcome," Steve shrugged, "I haven't played that game in ages. I'm a bit rusty." Try seventy years rusty, Steve thought.

"Well rusty or not, you helped me at least get more than twenty points on the board. That hasn't happened in, well ever."

"Glad to be of service." Charlie rolled her eyes and Steve smiled. It was a Friday and they had closed the diner early. That way we have at least one day to do something other than work, Charlie had explained. After they had locked everything up, they decided that a game of Scrabble was a good way to have a fun night and include Steve.

If it was possible, Nathan, Betty, and Charlie became even more welcoming after they knew Steve was staying for a little while. After Betty and Charlie had told Nathan about the conversation with Bentley, Nathan suggested they just call a different mechanic for the part. They didn't need to be in the area to ship something. So, Steve had called a mechanic for the part and they said that they would have it shipped to him in a week, maybe more. The man told him that payment was due when the part was in Steve's hands. Steve had thanked the man and hung up, grateful for his problem to be solved.

Nathan, Betty, and Charlie were happy to let him stay longer. They insisted that it brought something new to their usually mundane life. Steve didn't know how running a diner was mundane. The days he'd been there he'd seen a variety of people and hadn't seen a dull moment yet. It was probably because it was all new to Steve but he found it fascinating to watch the people who came in. Steve had asked Nathan and Betty if he could help in the diner but they refused. Instead, they asked him to do little jobs to fix up the house and yard. Steve guessed that it was probably easier to let him do odd jobs around the house instead of training him to work at the diner. Steve understood and respected that. His recent odd job was to weed the gardens and make a new vegetable garden in the back.

"So, how are the gardens coming?" Charlie asked.

"Good so far," Steve sighed, "I have one more of the front beds to weed and then it's on to the back."

"Thank you for doing this. It really is helpful and definitely needed."

"It's the least I can do." Steve smiled and Charlie grinned back. The kettle whistled and Charlie poured the boiling water over the tea bags in the mugs. A fruity smell wafted towards Steve and he inhaled deeply. He was more of a coffee fan but he'd found that tea at night was very relaxing.

"Here ya go," Charlie set a warm mug in front of him, "And here's creamer and sugar."

"Thanks," Steve said, adding two scoops of sugar and a dash of milk.

"So you're a sweet boy," Charlie smirked, quirking her eyebrow.

"The sweetest, ma'am," Steve grinned, taking a sip of his tea. It was hot but not too hot that it burnt his tongue. Betty and Nathan's voice rose in pitch and Charlie and Steve both turned their heads. After a few moments of listening to the squabbling, they turned back smiling.

"I haven't heard bickering like this for a long time," Steve laughed.

"Try living with it," Charlie sighed. Steve shook his head and took another sip of his tea. His parents had never really bickered. His dad would tease his mom and she would never be able to have a comeback. They'd both laugh and Steve's father would kiss his mother on the forehead. The only couple who had come close to Nathan and Betty's bickering was Bucky's parents. Steve would go over to Bucky's house during the summer and Bucky's parents would bicker over the smallest things. Lunch, a shoe in the middle of the floor, a stain that wouldn't come out. It almost always ended in laughter, for which Steve was grateful. Thinking of Bucky sent a pang of loneliness and grief through Steve's heart.

"Did your parents bicker?" Charlie asked, breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

"No but my friends' parents did," Steve shook his head. Steve took a sip of tea trying to banish the sudden and overwhelming sadness that had descended on him.

"What about your parents?" Steve asked. Charlie's face changed in an instant. She still held the same expression but the genuineness and depth was gone. She had placed a mask on and built a wall up. _What did I say?_ Steve thought.

"No they didn't bicker," Charlie said, her voice emotionless. She stared down at her tea and rubbed her hands against the mug.

"How long has it been since you've played Scrabble?" Charlie asked, changing the subject. _What was that?_ Steve decided to let it slide for now but placed it in his memory. Charlie didn't seem to want to talk about it. Steve exhaled heavily, wondering how best to answer the question without giving away who he was.

"I can't even remember," Steve said truthfully. _Nothing suspicious in that answer right?_ Something flashed in Charlie's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. _Probably imagined it_, Steve thought. Again, he stored it in his memory. Just in case. _In case for what?_ Steve thought. _Charlie's no threat. How did he know that?_ Steve couldn't answer that question. He just knew that he could trust Charlie. Maybe it was the realness of her smile, the genuineness of her actions. Except for a moment ago, his mind reminded him. Yeah…

"Looks like they're winding down," Charlie said, getting up. She walked out of the kitchen and Steve followed with his mug.

"Are you guys done?" Charlie asked, an eyebrow raised. Betty and Nathan turned to her and smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to get some more points down, that's all."

"I wanted to make sure it was fair is all." Steve yawned and covered his mouth.

"Well, looks like someone's tired," Charlie chuckled.

"Sorry," Steve said, smirking.

"Well then, we'll pick up the game tomorrow or another time," Betty said.

"Lotte, take a picture or something so we know who had what," Nathan walked into the kitchen. Charlie rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. Her eyes shifted to Steve and then back to the board. Steve sipped his tea. Something was different. Whatever had been said in the kitchen threw Charlie off. Something about her parents. Steve looked to Betty and could tell she recognized not everything was normal. She caught Steve's eye and shrugged as if to say, not my place.

"Well, I'm pretty tired too. I'm off to bed," Charlie slipped her phone back into her pocket, "Goodnight Nattie, Nana, Steve." Charlie waved and headed off to her bedroom. Nathan and Betty shared a look and then Nathan sighed.

"Well boy, go get some rest. We'll clean this silly game up," Nathan slapped Steve's back. Steve opened his mouth to ask after Charlie but thought better of it. He hadn't known her for very long and it probably wasn't his business.

"Thank you. Goodnight Nathan, Betty," Steve nodded his head and walked to his bedroom. As he got ready, he could hear Nathan and Betty whispering but couldn't hear the words. Steve sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Whatever had bothered Charlie, she would have to tell him. _What if it puts you in danger?_ Steve's paranoia asked. Steve pushed the thought away. He really needed to work on controlling his paranoia and getting it back to a healthy level.


	5. Cinnamon Rolls and Tea

Steve rubbed his eyes blearily and groaned softly, sitting up in bed. Another nightmare had kept him up during the night, this one about the war. He'd woken up in bed, sweating and shivering, swearing he had heard the distant rumble of explosions. It had taken him forever to get back to sleep and when he did he had a dream about his home. It wasn't a bad dream but it left him feeling sad and lonely when he woke up. Steve yawned and stretched, pulling on his clothes. Betty had kindly washed them on Saturday, even though Steve had insisted he could do them. Betty had shooed him away and that was that.

It felt strange to have a stranger taking care of him. Well, anyone taking care of him in fact. Steve had been on his own for a while and the closeness of a relative had been absent in his life. Friends came close but Betty was like a mother and grandmother rolled into one. Nathan was the same, except like a father and grandfather. Charlie was…well, Charlie was something else. She seemed to understand Steve's pain from the war and was able to bring light into his sometimes dark thoughts. She was kind and happy. Well, except for that one time during Scrabble. Steve was still trying to figure out what had happened. He had a hunch but didn't want to assume anything. Steve kept telling himself that if Charlie wanted to tell him, she would.

There was something else about Charlie. It was almost like she knew who Steve was but wasn't saying anything. This seemed so odd to Steve. Most people he'd run into after the alien incident had recognized him right away and pleaded for an autograph or picture. But not Charlie. _If she knows your Captain America,_ his skepticism said. There was that other time at the diner when a young woman had looked between a newspaper and Steve several times, to the point it was noticeable. Steve had sighed and prepared himself for the questions and the reveal. Then, Charlie had stepped into the young woman's sight and delivered the food, chatting away. The young woman had pointed at the newspaper and then gestured to Steve, her eyes gleaming. Charlie looked at the page and then shook her head. She began talking and the young woman's face fell. She looked a few more times then shrugged and dug into her food. Charlie walked away but not before looking at Steve. She smiled and went about her day. Steve checked the paper later and sure enough, there was an article about him with his picture. Did Charlie know? Was she protecting him? Or did she not see the resemblance?

Steve hadn't found a good time to ask Charlie about it but that was just an excuse. It was such a relief to be treated like a normal human being and not some hero. Steve didn't want that to stop when Charlie realized or admitted she knew about him. He wanted to be normal for just a few more days. Steve quietly closed his door and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Charlie sang. She was standing in front of the stove, making some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Good morning," Steve replied, "Smells good." Charlie smiled.

"So Nattie, Nana, and I usually go to church in the morning if you'd like to join us. If you'd like to stay here that's fine too." Steve blinked in surprise. When was the last time he'd gone to church? He'd been kind of busy during the war but he'd always sent up a prayer, usually several.

"I'd like to come," Steve said, "I haven't been for a while so might as well start now."

"Alright, then we leave the house at 8:30 to get to the 9:00 service," Charlie smiled. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as Steve gazed out the window and Charlie attended breakfast. It was rare to find someone where you could share comfortable silence. There wasn't a need to talk or do anything, just be there. It was nice and relaxing compared to the bustle of the day. These were moments that Steve savored. An enticing aroma wafted from the oven and Steve breathed deeply.

"What did you bake today?" Steve asked. It smelled like bread and cinnamon.

"Cinnamon rolls. I like to bake for church and share them after the service," Charlie moved to check on them.

"Do you need someone to taste test them?" Steve's mouth watered as the oven opened and the smell grew stronger. Charlie chuckled and brought out a batch of small cinnamon rolls.

"I suppose we can taste test them," Charlie grinned, "You know to make sure they taste good."

"Oh I'm not worried about them tasting good. Your food always tastes good. I want to make sure they taste excellent. You don't want people eating good food but excellent food."

"You are absolutely correct. We must try them." Charlie insisted, plopping a cinnamon roll in front of Steve. Her eyes shone as she smiled.

"Thank you kindly ma'am. I'll get the forks and coffee." Steve stood up and started making some coffee. Charlie had shown him how to use the coffee machine earlier in the week during their morning talks. For the past week, Steve always got up early and went into the kitchen to find Charlie already up. They would talk until Nathan and Betty got up and then they would go to the diner. Steve would stay back and work on the gardens. He'd finished yesterday with all of the gardens and was proud of his work. Betty had been ecstatic with the result and had teased Nathan about letting another man do his work. Nathan shrugged and smiled, happy not to have done the work.

"Steve, where did you come from?" Charlie asked suddenly. Steve froze for a minute and turned towards Charlie. She blushed and busied herself with the eggs and bacon.

"I just-well I realized that we didn't really ask you where you came from and I was just thinking about it and it just popped right out," Charlie said in a rush, embarrassed. Steve smiled at her babbling. It was kind of cute. _What?_ Steve shook his head at the strange thought and focused on her question. How to answer without giving anything away?

"Well I used to live in New York but recently, I decided to take a cross country trip. I have some connections in Washington D.C. so I'll be heading there next," Steve explained, as vaguely as possible. Charlie nodded and dished out the food. Steve poured the coffee and got two forks from the drawer.

"What about you? Have you always lived in Wyoming?" Steve asked, taking a bite of the eggs. They were, as always, heavenly.

"Yep. I've always lived in Wyoming," Charlie replied. Steve noticed that it was just as vague as he'd been. There was that wall again. Does she not like to talk about herself? Steve wondered. His paranoia was growing stronger, thinking that Charlie was somehow dangerous. Steve brushed that feeling aside, blaming it on the soldier he'd become. _I may have been asleep for seventy years but it feels like yesterday I was fighting in the war. That thought process isn't going away anytime soon,_ Steve thought. Still, he was curious by Charlie's reactions. Something made her shut down and Steve wanted to know what it was. _You're being nosy_, Steve thought. Probably but he didn't like that Charlie, always smiling and happy, had something that made her sad.

Charlie sat down across from him and began eating. Steve fought for a moment with himself, trying to decide whether to push Charlie or move on from the conversation. _I've moved on twice now, why not push a little bit? You're being nosy,_ Steve reminded himself. He struggled a little more, eating more of his breakfast and then made his decision.

"Have you always lived with Betty and Nathan?" Steve asked. Charlie's fork froze halfway to her mouth and she glanced at Steve. There was a guarded expression on her face and Steve felt the wall more clearly than before. Charlie shrugged and finished her bite.

"Pretty much," was Charlie's short answer. _Nice_, Steve thought sarcastically, _too far._ Steve went back to his eggs sorting through the new reactions. Charlie obviously didn't like talking about her life or past. Steve wouldn't say she was defensive but she shut down, giving short, vague answers. _Wait for her to tell you. It's her life. Plus you haven't told her your life._ Steve took a sip of coffee and decided to test the cinnamon rolls.

"Good Lord!"

"What?" Charlie jumped at the sound of Steve's exclamation. Steve stared at her with wide eyes.

"These are by far the best cinnamon rolls I have ever tasted," Steve said. Charlie blinked and then laughed.

"Are they good or excellent?"

"Neither. They're…they're…" Charlie waited expectantly for Steve's answer but he couldn't find the right word.

"They're indescribable!" Charlie laughed again and Steve noticed the wall receding.

"I'll take that as they're excellent," Charlie smiled. Steve nodded and went back to the cinnamon roll. It was fluffy and gooey, sweet and savory. Its smell didn't do it justice.

"Are those cinnamon rolls I smell?" Betty asked, walking into the kitchen. Nathan followed soon after, his nose in the air, smiling at the smell.

"Lotte, I love it when you bake for church," Nathan smiled. Charlie's smile brightened and the wall was gone. Let's not push anymore, Steve thought. The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Everyone rushed to get ready. Betty frantically cleaned, Charlie scrambled to find a container for her cinnamon rolls, and Nathan mismatched his socks. Eventually they all got into the car and drove a few miles to a local church. Steve walked next to Charlie as they entered the small white church. There was a cross behind the pulpit and several rows of pews. A small piano sat in a corner with a woman softly playing a hymn.

"Charlotte, thank you so much for bringing some goodies!" an older woman clasped Charlie's hands.

"You're welcome Mrs. Tate. This is Steve. He's been staying with us since his motorcycle broke down," Charlie introduced Steve.

"Ma'am," Steve answered, shaking Mrs. Tate's hand.

"Welcome to our church," Mrs. Tate smiled warmly. Steve followed Charlie as she set her cinnamon rolls down on a table, greeting people as she went. She introduced Steve to each person and they all smiled, welcoming him to the church. Steve felt a little overwhelmed, but not in a bad way. He'd forgotten how welcoming and accepting a church could be. Everyone seemed happy to see a newcomer and completely open to a stranger in their community. It was nice. Charlie, Betty, Nathan, and Steve sat in one of the middle pews. The service started a few minutes later and Steve followed Charlie's example. They stood for three worship songs and Steve sang along the best he could. They were more up beat and fun, nothing like the hymns he used to sing. One of the lyrics touched Steve.

_Take me._

_This is all I can bring._

Suddenly, Steve began to think of all the small worries he had in the back of his mind. He was 94 years old. Aliens were real and had attacked earth. There was some mythological beings roaming the universe. He didn't know if Peggy was alive or dead. How do you adjust to a world that you've been asleep to for 70 years? He was alone. Steve suddenly felt very heavy and burdened.

_Take me. _

_This is all I can bring._

_Lord,_ Steve prayed_, I may have super strength but I don't have the strength to carry these burdens. I am fearful of this new age and am woefully unprepared to survive in this new era. I cannot protect this country without you, Lord. I cannot do anything without You. I need you Lord but I can't bring much. Take me, Lord, and use me for your purposes._ Steve felt a calm come over him and he breathed deeply. The problems weren't gone and the fear was there but Steve was choosing to give it all to God. To trust the Lord's plan above all else. _There has to be a reason he made me survive that ice_, Steve thought. Steve glanced over at Charlie. She had her eyes closed with her head bowed. Some of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and tickled her face. Steve had the urge to brush it away, but refrained himself. Charlie opened her eyes and breathed deeply. She glanced at Steve and they locked eyes. Steve smiled softly and Charlie smiled back. They turned back to the worship songs and sang together.

The rest of the service was nice. The pastor talked about how God accepts everyone, no matter what they've done or where they are. He loves us no matter what happens or what we do. This type of love is hard to imagine or even to fathom but it is all we need. All God wants is for us to come to Him in times of trouble and in times of Joy. He delights in us as we should delight in Him. Steve found the service to be new and invigorating. It wasn't what he was used to but he liked this change. _Maybe it's time to allow change,_ Steve thought. Steve shadowed Charlie the rest of the day. They socialized after church and then went out to eat with most of the church. The entire day was spent with a small group of church and they didn't get back to the house until nine o'clock.

Steve sat in the kitchen, holding a mug of tea in his hands, thinking about the day. Betty and Nathan had gone to bed and Charlie was changing into more comfortable clothes. Her mug of steaming tea sat across from him with honey placed next to it. She had been friendly and happy with everyone today but Steve had a feeling something had changed. When she wasn't talking to someone she stared off into the distance with a contemplative look on her face. Steve felt that expression made her look much older than she was.

"Hey," Charlie said from the door.

"Hey," Steve smiled. Charlie sighed and sat down across from Steve. She grabbed her tea and stirred in two spoonfuls of honey.

"Did you enjoy church?" Charlie asked. Steve sipped his tea and nodded.

"It was different than I expected but in a good way. It was refreshing."

"Good I'm glad you enjoyed it. I expect it was little like stepping out of your own time and into a new time." Steve sipped his tea. There's the clue he was looking for.

"How long have you known?" Steve asked, looking up.

"Since you first came to the diner," Charlie replied, smiling softly.

"Why keep it hidden? And all the times you covered for me, why?"

"If I had just woken up from a seventy year sleep, I'd want a hint of normality. I figured I could give you a little bit of peace while you're here." Steve stared at Charlie to gauge if she was telling the truth. Charlie met his gaze, completely open. Steve was blown away.

"Thank you," Steve breathed, "No one-I mean most people react differently. They gawk and stare then ask for autographs. But you-you just act like nothing's different. Wow I sound conceded-that's not what I meant-I mean-"

"Steve," Charlie reached across the table and grabbed one of Steve's hands.

"You're not conceded. I understand you being surprised. I guess I've just lived with two soldiers who just want to be normal when they come home. I applied that to you because technically you are still a soldier, no matter how long you've been asleep," Charlie reassured Steve. Steve let out a breathy laugh.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping their tea. Steve found it nice to finally have his secret out in the open. He didn't need to hide or correct his answers. It was oddly liberating. _She knows a lot of information,_ his paranoia warned. His paranoia was getting weaker. Maybe it was just around Charlie but there weren't a lot of reasons to be paranoid when he was around her. Sure she put up a wall but hadn't he too?

"So how old are you?" Charlie smirked. Steve laughed and shook his head.

"94," Steve replied.

"Wow, does it feel weird?"

"It feels really weird. It's like I woke up in a dream."

"Good dream or bad dream?"

"Good and bad I think. Good because we won the war but bad because everything is so foreign. Even New York has changed," Steve said. Charlie sighed.

"I want to go to New York."

"Why don't you?"

"Nana and Nattie need me here." Charlie shrugged her shoulders, warming her hands on her mug. Steve wanted to ask about her family but didn't want the wall to come back up again. He liked talking to Charlie. It felt nice to talk to someone when they knew you were a super soldier and didn't freak out about it.

"Nana and Nattie aren't my grandparents," Charlie said. Steve blinked, looking at Charlie. She had a sad, nervous expression.

"That's what you were thinking right?" Steve nodded and Charlie looked down at her mug.

"I ran away from home when I was ten. I ended up shivering on Betty's doorstep. I had knocked on their door, expecting to be turned away. But no, Betty and Nathan ushered me inside. Dried me off and gave me something warm to eat. They let me stay the night and thankfully didn't call the cops. In the morning, I broke down and pleaded with them to not tell anyone I was there, especially the cops. They listened to my story and God must've placed it on there hearts to take me in. I've been with them ever since," Charlie explained. Steve was caught off guard by Charlie's story but listened all the same. There were some holes, like why did she run away? But Steve was grateful that she had confided in him.

"That must've been hard," Steve said. Charlie nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

"It was at first but Nana and Nattie were amazing. I never knew I could be loved so much," Charlie smiled nostalgically.

"Why tell me?" Steve blurted. Charlie looked at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Well since most people know your story, I figured I'd tell you a little bit of mine." Steve was floored that she was confiding in him. _Still think she's a threat?_ his mind challenged. His paranoia was quiet.

"Well, your full of surprises tonight aren't you?" Steve laughed. Charlie smiled.

"Thank you for telling me," Steve said, "And for not revealing my secret to others. Do Betty and Nathan know?"

"Yes but they don't really mind, as you've seen. They see you as someone in need of a little family love which they are happy to give," Charlie sipped her tea. Steve's tea was nearly gone.

"It's been nice. Actually it's been really nice. I'll have to say thank you tomorrow."

"You don't need to but they'd like that."

"Well, I'm about to fall asleep. Man, your church group just socializes all day," Steve shook his head. Charlie laughed softly.

"Yeah but I love them. I'm heading off to bed too," Charlie stood up and grabbed Steve's mug before he could say anything. She plopped them in the sink and turned around with a big yawn.

"Thank you Charlie," Steve smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Steve," Charlie smiled. And for the first time in a long time, Steve slept peacefully, without a nightmare in sight.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I've been waiting to write this chapter but at the same time it was really hard lol Just a warning, I will be updating less and less frequently because school is starting in a week and I'm an RA which will take most of my time. I will try to update soon but they may not be long chapters and they will not be regular updates. I'm sorry! But please stick with me and let me know what you think! Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed, favorited, followed! Thank you thank you thank you! You guys are the best! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Oh and the worship song I referenced is _God's Great Dance Floor_ by Chris Tomlin :)**


	6. Normal Love

**Hello All! So I'm going to try something new, I'm not sure how it will work. Because I'm so busy this semester with my job and school I'm going to post whatever I write during one session of writing onto fanfiction. This is why this chapter is shorter, much shorter, than my usual chapters. This way I can (hopefully) update more frequently and not leave you lovely readers waiting too long. If you guys like this or don't like this let me know! I would love you feedback! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Good morning Steve," Charlie greeted him in the morning. Steve smiled and rubbed his head.

"Morning," he replied. Steve felt rested and energized. Charlie noticed his change in mood and tilted her head.

"Any nightmares last night?" Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"A dreamless night." Steve sat down at the table and stretched. His muscles seemed to creak as they woke up but it felt good. When was the last time he'd gotten a full night's sleep?

"Today's breakfast is an English muffin with a fried egg," Charlie said. Steve nodded and stood up from the table. He started the coffee and brought out two plates and two forks. Breakfast smelled amazing and Steve wondered where Charlie learned to cook.

"Can I ask you a question?" Charlie asked, breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

"Sure."

"What are your nightmares about?" Steve placed the utensils on the table and leaned against the counter.

"Well, they're not all nightmares. Some are just sad and I don't want to go back to sleep and see them all over again," Steve explained. Charlie waited for him to speak, knowing there was more.

"The nightmares are usually about the war and…and my best friend. The sad ones are mostly memories. Memories from my childhood. Memories from a different age," the words tumble from his mouth. Images of his mother and father, Bucky, and 1940s New York flashed through his mind. _I guess the sad dreams and the nightmares sometimes blend,_ Steve thought. Bucky came to mind when he thought of sad nightmares. He would dream of his friend when they were kids and then it would change to him freefalling from the train. Steve crossed his arms and looked down at the floor, trying to push the pain away.

"Your best friend's name was Bucky right?" Charlie asks gently.

"Yeah. Bucky was his nickname. James Barnes was his full name. Sergeant James Barnes," Steve replied softly. It was physically hard to say Bucky's name. By saying it out loud, it reiterated the fact that he wasn't there. Bucky was gone. Charlie didn't press for anymore but allowed Steve to direct the conversation.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Steve asked, once the lump in his throat left.

"I learned how to make the basic stuff like sandwiches when I was younger, before I ran away. After that, Nana would teach me how to cook because it was the only thing I didn't get frustrated with. School was hard for me, family was hard for me, but cooking was easy," Charlie explained with a sigh. Steve lifted his head and looked at Charlie. He could see that she was struggling with revealing so much but she didn't put up the wall.

"Did your brothers run away too?" Steve asked. He didn't want to push too much too soon but he was curious. Charlie shook her head.

"No, my brothers both went to military school before I was born so I didn't see them much growing up. We reconnected later when I was about thirteen." Charlie focused on the eggs and Steve decided to drop any more questions he had. He could be patient and he didn't want to ruin the new friendship he'd gained.

"So what are the plans for today? You guys go to the diner?" Steve asked. Charlie slipped an egg onto each plate and handed one to Steve.

"Yep. Nana, Nattie and I will go work at the diner and Nana will probably find something for you to do around the house," Charlie replied as they sat down. Charlie clasped her hands and closed her eyes. It took Steve a moment to realize she was praying over breakfast. Steve imitated her and sent a silent prayer to the Lord, asking for his blessing over the food. Just as they were about to dig into their breakfast, Betty walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she yawned. Charlie and Steve chorused a greeting and Betty placed a hand on Charlie's head. Betty rummaged around for a mug and poured herself some coffee.

"Betty," Steve said, catching her attention, "Thank you." Betty blinked and laughed.

"What for dear?"

"For treating me like Steve and not Captain America." Betty smiled a wide smile.

"You don't have to thank me for that! I treat you like Steve because you are Steve." Betty shook her head in amusement, stirring some cream into her coffee. She had no idea how much that one statement meant to Steve.

"Thank you," Steve said again, sincerity in his voice.

"Why are you saying thank you?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"He's saying thank you to us for treating him like Steve and not Captain America," Betty chimed.

"Isn't that your name boy?" Nathan chuckled. He slapped Steve's shoulder and joined Betty at the counter. Charlie caught Steve's eye and smiled. Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. It felt good to feel normal again. It felt good to feel loved.


	7. Line Dancing

**Hey again! This is amazing. I can't believe I'm updating for the SAME story in UNDER 24 hours! XD I had some free time today and I've been wanting to write this little scene for awhile. I hope you enjoy and I would love reviews! BTW thank you so so so much to everyone who reviewed! I am so grateful for all of your input! Thank you! You guys are the best! :D**

* * *

"Remind me again what we're doing?" Steve asked, pulling on his leather jacket.

"We are going to the Palace. We haven't eaten out for a long time and we thought we'd bring you along," Betty explained as she checked her make up in the mirror. After Betty, Nathan, and Charlie came back from the diner, they had announced they were going out and Steve was going to join them. There didn't seem to be a question in the statement so Steve agreed. Nathan tromped down the stairs a few minutes later, wearing a nice button down shirt and black pants. Charlie emerged from her room in a short flower dress with matching flowers in her hair. Her eyes popped from the mascara she was wearing and she was a few inches taller from the heels she was wearing.

"Look at you Lotte! Trying to impress someone?" Betty asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Steve desperately hoped she wasn't talking about him. Charlie just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Nana, I always dress like this when we go out. What's wrong with a girl dressing up once in a while?" Charlie smiled. Betty laughed and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"Well you do dress up well," Nathan said. His eyes shone with a mix of pride and protection.

"Thank you Nattie," Charlie said, touching his shoulder. Nathan nodded and jingled the keys.

"Let's go get some grub," Nathan walked to the door and opened it dramatically. Steve followed after Charlie, smiling at the family's antics. They piled into a small car and backed out of the driveway.

"I think you'll like where we're going. It's home cooked food, great people, and a live band," Charlie said. They were sitting in the back of the car. Steve had his knees at an odd angle because he was too tall for the small car.

"A live band?"

"Yep, every night." Steve nodded and looked out the window. Trees illuminated by the setting sun rushed by. Steve felt at peace in the car with these once strangers. After spending a week or so with them, he felt completely accepted. They felt like friends now, and Steve didn't use that term lightly. After his transformation and during the war, Steve had learned who was a true friend and who just wanted to be close to him because of his title. Nathan and Betty didn't treat him like someone special at all and that was amazing. Even Charlie treated him like just another guy. Steve had found it strange at first that they'd welcomed him into their home without knowing anything about him. Had they known the first time they'd seen him? I doubt it, Steve thought. After watching them, Steve came to the conclusion that they were just generous people. Steve wondered if they'd always been like that or if their church had impacted them more. Either way, Steve was grateful to them.

Nathan and Betty began to bicker in the front seat. Steve looked at Charlie and she just rolled her eyes. Steve smiled and shook his head. He'd become used to their bickering. Charlie and Steve lapsed into a comfortable silence, both of them looking out the window. They drove for several minutes, finally pulling up to a tall building. A big Palace sign stood outside with an arrow pointing towards the door. Steve could hear the music through the car. It sounded like old country music with a violin and a banjo. Steve raised an eyebrow towards Charlie and she smiled.

"You'll see, it's fun," Charlie laughed. They got out of the car, Nathan and Betty still bickering about something. Steve was blown away when he walked through the doors. The inside of the building was decorated like an old country saloon. Wooden chairs and round tables surrounded a big open space that Steve assumed was a dance floor. There was a bar on the right with wooden stools and old country signs decorating the walls. The live band was strumming away, warbling into the mic. Voices rolled over one another as people ate at their tables. Charlie giggled at Steve's wide eyes.

"I told you," she smirked. Steve picked his jaw up from the floor and smiled. This was a surprise. How did Charlie always manage to surprise him? A young waiter approached them and led them to a round table near the dance floor. He gave them all menus and called the family by name, hesitating when he came to Steve.

"This is Steve, he's a friend of ours," Betty introduced. The waiter smiled and promised to bring everyone sweet iced tea.

"So welcome to the Palace. The chicken fried steak is amazing as are the biscuits and gravy," Nathan announced. Steve looked at the menu and his mouth began to water. There was chicken, steak, macaroni and cheese, string beans, and the list went on. Charlie continued to smile at Steve's wide eyes. Betty and Nathan set their menus down, already knowing what they want. Charlie skimmed the menu and then set it down as well. Steve bit the inside of his lip, scanning the menu again. The biscuits and gravy with chicken sounded good.

"Any suggestions?" Steve asked. Charlie leaned over and looked between the menu and Steve.

"I think you'll like anything on this menu but you should try the biscuits and gravy," Charlie said. Steve chuckled.

"That's what I was thinking too." Charlie smiled and sat back in her chair. The waiter came back a few minutes later with four tall glasses of sweet iced tea. He took their order by memory and visited several other tables before going to the kitchen. The sweet tea was indeed sweet and it had a hint of peach.

"This is a common place for our little area," Betty said, gesturing around.

"It's nice. I did not expect this when you said we were going out," Steve laughed. Betty smiled and Nathan chuckled.

"We're a family of surprises," Nathan smiled. The song the band had been playing ended on a unique note and Betty cringed slightly. Her face brightened at the start of the next song.

"Nathan we're dancing," Betty announced, standing up. Nathan groaned and tried to protest but Betty pulled him up. Betty dragged him onto the dance floor and Nathan relented with a sigh. They lined up next to each other and began to dance to the beat. _They're line dancing,_ Steve realized. Steve watched their feet move in familiar patterns as they danced across the floor.

"Have you ever line danced Steve?" Charlie asked curiously. Steve shook his head.

"I haven't danced any kind of dance for a long time Charlie," Steve said, his eyebrows rising. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever done line dancing before mr. particular?" Steve smiled and shook his head.

"No. I lived in the city and line dancing was considered more country dancing. I've discovered that dancing has changed a lot since I've been asleep."

"Well, line dancing hasn't. Come on," Charlie stood up. Steve blinked.

"Me? Dance? No thank you. I'm good," Steve said. His old fear of dancing came creeping back. When he'd been growing up, no one had wanted to dance with him and thus he'd never really learned how to dance. After the transformation he became acutely aware to his new strength and was afraid his inexperience with dancing would leave his partner in the hospital. That last fear was still there.

"Come on Steve. This line dance is very easy to learn and it's a dance you do by yourself, not with a partner," Charlie pleaded. Steve blinked again, how did she know what he was thinking?

"I mean some line dances require a partner but I like the ones without a partner," Charlie rambled. She looked at Steve with big eyes but Steve was still unsure. Charlie sighed and held out her hand.

"Try something new Steve." Steve looked between her face and hand, then sighed. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Alright," Steve conceded. Charlie smiled and led him to the dance floor. Betty grinned and waved at them. Nathan was too busy looking at his feet to notice them. Charlie pointed to a spot on the floor and Steve stepped over to it. She did the steps and then motioned for Steve to try it. He willed his feet to move and was surprised when they did what Charlie's feet did. Charlie smiled encouragingly and began repeating the steps to the rhythm of the song. Steve tried to match the beat but his feet wouldn't move fast enough. He stopped and watched Charlie, slowly doing the steps she had shown him. Faster than he would've expected, he began to move faster. Soon, he was line dancing to the song. Steve Rogers was dancing. A grin lit up his face as the music corresponded with his feet. He looked over at Charlie who was beaming too. She was probably laughing but the band was so loud, Steve couldn't hear her. _If only Bucky could see me now_, Steve thought. His grin slipped slightly but he didn't let the death of his best friend bring him down tonight. Bucky wouldn't have wanted that.

After the song was done they all sat down to hot food. The food was good, but nothing would compare to Charlie's cooking. After they had eaten, Charlie showed Steve another line dance. And another. And another. Steve had never danced so much in one night. By the time they left the Palace, Steve's feet were sore and he had a lingering smile for the rest of the night.


	8. A Soldier's Duty

**Hello all! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They make me smile ****each time I see them :D So just a quick note, I don't have any idea how the military works so I'm writing on what little information I know. If I do something really wrong, please let me know and I'll fix it :) Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Steve opened his eyes blearily and sighed. Another nightmare-free night. That was nice. But why was he up? It was still dark outside. Something buzzed on the nightstand beside him and Steve jumped. His phone was lit up and buzzing angrily on the nightstand. Steve reached and fumbled to press the accept call button.

"Hello?" Steve asked, groggily.

"Captain?" a gruff voice answered.

"Director Fury? Is there a problem?" Steve tried to wake himself up but it was 2am for Pete's sake!

"Yes there is. Where are you?"

"Wyoming."

"You're still on your trip? You were scheduled to be back by today." Steve sighed and sat up in bed.

"My motorcycle broke down and I'm waiting for a part so I can fix it," Steve explained. Something was gnawing at his chest, a thought or a feeling. Steve didn't recognize it.

"And you didn't think to call me and have someone pick you up?" Fury questioned angrily.

"I can handle a broken bike, sir."

"I need you to handle Washington Captain, not your bike. I need you at Washington D.C."

"The part should be here any day now," Steve replied, the feeling growing stronger. _What was it?_

"It will be, I'll make sure of it."

"Sir, there's really no need-"

"I need you back here Captain, as soon as possible." Steve let that statement hang for a moment. Captain. That's right, he was still a soldier. He needed to go back.

"Yes sir," Steve said mechanically. The phone clicked and Steve took the phone away from his ear. The screen stayed bright for a few more seconds then went black. The feeling was growing and crawling inside of him. What was it?_ I don't want to go._

Steve sighed at the realization and slumped in bed. _I don't want to leave yet,_ Steve thought. It had been the first time, in a long long time that he had felt accepted. He had felt loved for who he was, not what he was. It was weird to think of this small family as people who loved him. It had only been-what? A week plus a few days? Steve placed his arm over his eyes. He was a soldier. He had to go back. _I need you back here Captain_, Fury's words echoed in his mind. He was needed. And that was a good thing right? Wasn't he needed here? _Not really_, he thought, _I already fixed everything I could. I'm sure Betty and Nathan could find me something else to do but I'm not needed here. I'm needed elsewhere._ Steve let that fact sink in and he accepted it. He was a soldier and he would do his duty for his country.

A couple hours later, Steve finally got out of bed. He hadn't been able to fall back asleep so he'd just lain there, watching memories like movies. They came in short clips, sometimes in long clips. Steve washed and dressed, rubbing the tired from his eyes. He closed his bedroom door quietly and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Charlie sang, "So I was thinking that today-" she cut off when she saw Steve's face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Charlie asked, her eyebrows coming together in concern. Steve blinked, surprised she saw a diference in his face. He thought he could hide it.

"My superior called and he said they need me in Washington D.C," Steve sighed. Charlie's mouth made an "o" and she went back to the eggs on the stove. They didn't say anything for a moment and Steve walked over to start the coffee.

"Do you know how to cook Steve?" Charlie asked, turning to him. Steve blinked again, caught off guard. Charlie looked at him with curious eyes and a hand on her hip.

"I know how to cook a little but not a lot," Steve admitted sheepishly. Charlie nodded her head.

"I thought so. Before you leave, I'm giving you a crash course on how to make eggs and bacon," Charlie announced. Steve turned the coffee pot on and leaned against the counter.

"Okay," he said hesitantly. Steve was still trying to catch up with Charlie's reaction. It wasn't that he expected her to cry or anything like that but her switch from surprise to cooking was confusing. Charlie saw his confusion and chuckled.

"Each time my brother's go back on duty, I teach them how to make something new. First I teach them how to make eggs and bacon because it's pretty simple and you can live off it if you have to. Each time they leave, I teach them something different but useful," Charlie explained. She turned off the stove and placed the eggs she'd finished onto a plate. She grabbed another pan and some bacon, setting the pan on the stove and the bacon on the counter.

"You wanna turn on the radio and then we can get started," Charlie smiled. Steve couldn't help but smile back. He flicked the radio on and it started playing an old song. Steve and Charlie looked at each other, almost in challenge.

"Danny Boy by Bing Crosby," they said in unison. Steve smiled and Charlie laughed.

"Well done. You just keep surprising me," Steve chuckled.

"That's what I do best," Charlie smiled. Steve shook his head in amusement.

"Alright, so first we start with the eggs," Charlie said, handing him three eggs. She then proceeded to instruct Steve on how to make scrambled eggs while making bacon at the same time. Steve did pretty well to begin with, mixing eggs, cheese, and milk wasn't too hard. The hard part came when he was watching the eggs and the bacon at the same time. At one point, Steve was trying to flip the bacon over and half of it landed on the stove.

"Um-hold on-I-what do I do?" Steve floundered. Charlie just started to laugh.

"Charlie seriously! What do I do? It's burning!" Steve cried. He desperately tried to get the bacon back into the pan but the spatula didn't want to work with him. Charlie's laughter echoed in the kitchen and Steve couldn't help but smile. Smile at Charlie's laugh and his own scrambling.

"Charlie!" Steve laughed and pleaded.

"Alright, alright," she giggled, expertly reaching in, grabbing the piece of bacon, and flinging it on the pan.

"Don't get your panties in a twist old man," Charlie teased, her eyes shining. Steve chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't offended when she called him an old man. That surprised him. _Charlie surprises me once again,_ Steve thought, shaking his head.

"You may have saved the bacon but your eggs might be next," Charlie smiled. Steve jumped and went back to his cooking. By the end of her cooking lesson, Steve had made scrambled eggs and slightly burnt bacon.

"The burned part adds a neat flavor," Charlie said as she took another piece of bacon.

"That's what I was going for," Steve chuckled. Charlie smiled. Steve and Charlie sat, eating the breakfast each of them had made, forgetting for the moment that Steve would be gone in a few days.


	9. Lemonade and Goodbyes

Steve grunted in frustration as his hand slipped yet again. He hit his knuckles on the metal of his bike and tried really hard not to swear out loud. Steve made it a point not to swear; it never felt right on his lips. That didn't lessen the temptation to swear, especially when he was hurt. That was the seventh time he'd hit his knuckles. _You'd think with my soldier serum that the small things wouldn't hurt,_ Steve thought. _Guess that motto still applies even if you do have a serum in yoru veins. The small things hurt the worst, kind of like paper cuts_.

"Still workin' on your bike?" Nathan asked. Steve looked up from his bike at Nathan holding two glasses.

"Yeah she's being stubborn," Steve sighed, wiping his hands on his jeans. Nathan chuckled and handed Steve a glass.

"Lemonade. Betty says it makes the work go faster," Nathan sipped his lemonade and shrugged.

"I don't argue with her. She's usually right." Steve smiled and took a sip. The lemonade was tangy but had a nice sweetness to it as well. The day was warm but not hot. There was a slight cool breeze that would refresh Steve every so often. The sky was dotted with clouds and the trees created a nice, fresh aroma to the air. I'm going to miss this place, Steve thought, and these people. Betty and Nathan had been so kind and generous. And Charlie…she had helped him in more ways than Steve had originally thought. Their talks in the morning had been comforting, not to mention Steve now knew how to make eggs. Steve felt…close to Charlie. He didn't know if that was the right word but all he knew is that he didn't want to stop talking to her. Steve felt it was too soon to call her a friend, they'd only known each other for two weeks.

"I have to say Steve," Nathan said, breaking Steve from his thoughts, "We're gonna miss having you around." Steve didn't know what to say. Nathan looked up from his glass and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm gonna have to start working again." Steve chuckled and Nathan smiled.

"But seriously, you're a good man Steve and it's been a pleasure having you live with us," Nathan nodded.

"Thank you Nathan," Steve said sincerely. Emotion welled up in Steve and he couldn't begin to identify what emotions. Acceptance, care, so many. Nathan nodded and turned around.

"Good luck with your bike," he called over his shoulder. Steve smiled and shook his head. Were all people like this family? _No, if they were I wouldn't have a job,_ Steve thought. Steve sighed and looked at his bike. _Let's make this work_, he thought to the bike.

Steve worked for the rest of the day, only stopping for lunch, on his bike. Right before dinner, Steve kick started his bike and it growled to life. Steve smiled and patted the bike affectionately.

"That's my girl," he sighed. There was clapping and cheering from the porch and Steve looked up. Betty, Nathan, and Charlie all stood on the porch smiling.

"Well done," Betty said, coming down the stairs. Nathan and Charlie followed. Steve stood and wiped his hands on his pants. _I wish I could stay for dinner_, he thought. Fury had called again earlier, demanding that as soon as the bike was fixed that Steve got on the road. Steve's sense of duty and loyalty wouldn't let him linger. Betty approached him and surprised him. She threw her arms around Steve and brought him in for a hug. Steve froze at first, not used to the close contact. Hesitantly, he placed his arms around Betty and hugged him back.

"Oh Steve, we're going to miss you," Betty mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you guys too," Steve replied. He meant it to. Sometimes there was the polite response to satisfy someone but you never meant it. This…this he meant. He was going to miss them. Betty pulled away and smiled with misty eyes. Nathan hugged him next and gave him a few slaps on the back.

"If you're ever in the area, you stop on by, you hear?" Nathan said. Steve nodded, "Of course." Nathan stepped away and Charlie came into view. Her eyes were slightly sad but she was smiling comfortingly.

"We'll get your bags," Betty said. She and Nathan walked away and Steve was left alone with Charlie.

"Can I see your phone?" Charlie asked. Steve nodded and dug in his pocket. He handed her the phone and she held out a wrapped package.

"What's this?" The package was small, about as big as his hand, shaped in a rectangle and wrapped in newspaper.

"Open it," Charlie smiled. His phone lit up her face as she pressed a button.

"You don't have a password?"

"I didn't think I needed one." Charlie shook her head and motioned to the package. Steve ripped the newspaper off to reveal a small journal. The cover was reddish tan with a black binding.

"Use this journal to jot down anything you can't remember. Groceries, songs you want to listen to, or just little notes. It also helps as a place to doodle if you're really bored," Charlie explained.

"I gave you a suggestion on the first page of a TV show you might like. I liked it as a little girl so who knows," Charlie shrugged. Steve opened the journal and found a scrawl of pen saying, _Bonanza_.

"Bonanza?" Steve asked.

"Yep, it's more of a cowboys show but it follows a family and I like families," Charlie described. Steve looked up at Charlie but she was looking at his phone intensely. He had a feeling that statement had a little more meaning than what it sounded like.

"Thank you," Steve said. He felt like he could never say thank you enough to this family. They had given him a taste of normality, family, and acceptance. That was more than he could ever ask for. Charlie nodded and looked up at Steve.

"Ok, so I put my number in your phone. This way we can keep in contact and talk about stuff. I know you'll be busy a lot but I figure you need someone to talk to on your off days too," Charlie said, handing him his phone. Steve didn't know what to say. He looked at the phone and saw that she'd put "Charlie" as her name instead of Charlotte.

"Plus, you are one of the few people who likes the music I like so I want to keep talking to you," Charlie added. Steve looked between Charlie and the phone and took a deep breath. So many emotions were swirling inside of him, more than he could have ever imagined possible.

"Thank you," Steve repeated, wanting to convey how he felt but not finding the words. Charlie smiled and that was all Steve needed to know that she understood.

"Oh by the way, do you know how to facetime?" Steve looked at her confused.

"Guess not," Charlie laughed. She stepped closer and pressed the round button on Steve's phone. The screen lit up with the date and a slide lock.

"Ok so you're phone is a little more high techy than mine but I assume that it has the same basic functions. If you slide the lock and press the phone icon, you're taken to a list of recent calls, the dialer, and your contacts. You go to your contacts, press on the name you want and there should be another icon, ah there it is, that looks like a square fish with a really big eye," Steve laughed at her description of the icon.

"You press it and it will call the person. However, instead of just listening to them you'll be able to see them as well. It's like a calling but with video. If you are awake one morning and want to call me or I call you, we can talk through video instead of just our voices. You could even watch me baking though I don't know if you'd want to but if you did you could." Steve chuckled at her rambling. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you again. Thank you for everything. It…it means a lot," Steve still couldn't find the right words.

"I know," Charlie smiled sadly. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. This time, Steve didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Thank you for coming to stay with us Steve. And please, stay in contact. Don't feel like you're alone, ok? We're here for you," Charlie said. Steve found he couldn't speak past the lump in his throat so he just nodded. Charlie held him for a few more seconds and then pulled back.

"Stay safe Steve Rogers, you here?" Charlie wagged her finger at Steve and he chuckled.

"I'll do my best ma'am," Steve smiled.

"Wait! Don't go without this," Betty cried. She ran down the steps and thrust a bag into Steve's hands.

"This is some food for the journey in case you can't stop too often," Betty smiled, "Now where is Nathan? He has your bags. Nathan!"

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Nathan shouted from the steps. He walked over to them, carrying Steve's duffel bag. He dropped the bag by Steve's feet and sighed.

"Don't rush me Betty, I do the work on my own time." Betty tsked and rolled her eyes. Steve and Charlie shared a look and smiled. Steve swung his bag onto his bike and strapped it and the food bag to his bike. He grabbed his helmet and turned to the small family.

"Thank you, truly. Thank you for everything you've done," Steve said. Betty smiled, Nathan nodded, and Charlie beamed. Steve put on his helmet, hopped on his bike, and started the engine. As he drove away, Steve tucked the little family into his mind. They would be there when he needed to be reminded that there were people who knew, who understood, and accepted him for who he was.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long but I haven't been able to write in soooo long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Oh and I want to know, would you guys like to see Steve's perspective through the Winter Soldier (that's what will be happening next) during the whole movie or just for little snippets? Let me know what you guys think! I would love your guys' thoughts and opinions! Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! Every time I get a notification, it makes my day! XD Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! :)**


End file.
